1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the electronic design of integrated circuits, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for the functional verification of a target integrated circuit design.
2. Related Art
Functional verification is one of the steps in the design of many integrated circuits. Functional verification generally refers to determining whether a design ("target design") representing an integrated circuit performs a function it is designed for. In a typical design process, a designer identifies the functions to be performed and designs a circuit using high-level languages (e.g., VHDL language well known in the relevant arts) to perform the identified functions. An example of a function may be to generate a predetermined output data corresponding to a given input data. Tools available in the industry are typically used to generate a lower-level design (e.g., at gate-level) from the design specified in a high-level language. The higher level languages are generally more understandable to a user (human-being) while the lower level languages are closer in representation to the physical implementation.
Usually, the lower level design is evaluated against input data to generate output data. A determination of the accuracy of a functional design may be made based on the output data. The manner in which input data is generated and output data is used for determination of accuracy may depend on the specific type of verification environment. For example, in an emulation environment, the target design receives input data in a "real environment" usually having other components, whose operation can be relied on for accuracy. The target design is implemented to typically operate at least with these other components. By testing the target design in combination with these other components, functional verification of the target design can be performed. In general, a functional verification system operating in an emulation environment needs to generate output data values quickly such that the output data is available in a timely manner for the other components.
In contrast, in a simulation environment, a designer specifies pre-determined input data and evaluates the target design against the input data. The output data generated by the evaluation is examined to determine whether the design performs the desired functions. Once a designer is satisfied with a design, the data representing the design is sent for fabrication as an integrated circuit. Speed of verification may not be as important in simulation environments as cost of implementation.
Accuracy in the functional verification is an important requirement in the design process for several reasons. For example, it is relatively less expensive to alter a circuit design prior to fabrication compared to re-designing and sending the design data for fabrication. In addition, it may require several weeks of time to redesign and complete fabrication again. Such levels of delays may be unacceptable, particularly in the high-technology markets where short design cycles are generally important.
In addition to accuracy, the verification step needs to scale well to the functional verification of integrated circuits of large sizes. That is, a verification systems needs to provide for verification of integrated circuit designs of large sizes. As is well known, an integrated circuit (semi-conductor chip) can include transistors of the order of a few millions, and the number has been increasing over time.
Furthermore, it is generally desirable that the verification step be completed quickly or with minimal internal computations. The speed of verification is particularly important in view of the increase in size and complexity of integrated circuits. To decrease the total design cycle time, it is desirable that the functional verification be completed quickly.
Therefore, what is needed is an efficient and cost-effective method and apparatus for the functional verification of integrated circuit designs, which can be used with complex integrated circuits.